9 Crimes
by thehoundsfox
Summary: Taichi struggles for his life tied to a chair in Izzy's basement. Each digidestined says their goodbye, and cope with the decision they made. each have different twisted explanations. more reviews more chapters.


This is set about a few years after myotismons's death. I think. Tai is seventeen along with Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Jou. Hikairi is sixteen along with Takeru. I would love some feedback. I hope someone likes it!

Tiny flecks of poison floated into his cereal bowl. I stirred the milk in haste anticipating my victim to appear from the bathroom. I jerked when a flush was heard and out walked Tai. Some milk splattered from the bowl, something he wouldn't notice. I watched him as he walked by me, and the cereal, and his eyes stared back at death and winked. He grabbed some OJ from the fridge and drank from the carton before looking groggily at the cereal.

I can't believe I am doing this.

Tai stood over and ate the cereal by spoonfuls, and I watched. He looked back at me and tilted his head to the side. I immediately looked away.

"Do you want some?" his eyebrows were raised in confusion.

I shook my head three, four or twenty times. He looked at the clock and then dropped his spoon. Splashes of milk added to mine.

"OH…MY GOD!! TWENTY AFTER SEVEN?!" his lip quivered. "I gotta go!! Bye Hikairi!"

Tai ran to his uniform and barely managed to put on his plaid pants and button up shirt. He ran out the door abruptly with soccer duffel bag in one hand, his school backpack left sitting next to the door. What a wonderful Friday.

Dinner came and Tai had not come home from soccer practice. Mom noticed the empty plate at the table and became worried. I ate my macaroni and cheese in silence. Two hours passed and my parents considered calling the police. It was then when she noticed the backpack lying next to the door. She was furious. My mom ended up calling Sora's parents due to my dad's persuasion. He always thought of Tai as his favorite, or it was he could relate to the situation Tai was accused of.

At eleven o'clock the door to the apartment swung open and Tai walked in, dazed and confused. I felt the same way. His white shirt had been mangled and his buttons were off a set. I could tell he was distraught, even a few twigs and leaves in his hair. In his right hand, the duffel bag. My mom ran up to the body swaying by the door.

"Where have you been?" she asked, tone demanding.

His bewildered face told all.

"I…don't….know" he breathed out, pleading for his mom's help.

She turned to anger. "What do you mean you don't know? I know what you did. Your backpack is home and you aren't for ten hours, what do you think I am supposed to believe?" She scolded.

His eyes widened as he looked at the clock.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mom slapped Tai across the cheek, hard.

I looked up from my homework as my mom bickered at Tai, and Tai took it full on. Brown eyes glazed to the floor, emotionless and empty. They watered but Tai would never let any tears fall in front of me, never.

I carried myself to bed. It was too much to see what I had put Tai under. About fifteen minutes later Tai walked into our shared bedroom. He quietly set down his bag, and slowly unbuttoned his distorted shirt, unzipped his plaid pants, and put on a plain white t-shirt and boxers. He sat in front of his mirror and began to take out the random twigs and leaves that protruded out of his hair.

I peeked from my pillow and watched him as he pulled the branches in silence. He was terrified, and it made me feel terrified too. He wasn't supposed to return today, or any other days.

"Goodnight Tai" I whispered, and he jumped in surprise.

He turned to me showing the rouge cheek in the moonlight. "Night hikairi." He gently replied.

The next morning I woke up before Tai did, but who said that was a hard task anyways. I baked waffles for him, gingerly placing two pills Jou gave me into the waffles. Hopefully it will work today.

Breakfast came and Tai sat down, his cheek a little rosy from the night before. He yawned loudly and took a bite into the waffle I made him. He imedeatly spit the waffle out along with the pill I placed. I panicked. Tai looked at the pill and then at me.

"What is this?"

It was over, unless I could think of something fast. " It's a vitamin, I thought it might help you from yesterday"

He is so gullible, even at seventeen.

"Hikairi, I'm fine really, you don't have to worry about me." He drank most/all of his orange juice.

"Now I have a soccer game to play, you coming?"

I nodded and he quickly ran out the door, leaving the waffles I made behind.

It was a good thing I put some into his glass too.

I went to the soccer game watched my brother outshine the rest of his team. As usual he caught the eyes of many college scouts. My parents made it to the game and Tai looked over and waved at my father and I. To my mom he looked away. After the game Tai collapsed. Sometimes in the worst situations Tai has his luck. My dad carried Tai home. In the worst situations Dad carries the bad luck.

The next morning I woke to find the lights in the room on and Tai gone. I ran to the kitchen to find Tai swallowing all the pills from the bottle Jou gave me.

"Tai!" I shouted, "STOP!!"

He coughed causing most of the pills to come out. This is not going according to plan.

"You can't just take all these pills at once!" I sounded threatened.

"You said I needed vitamins," he began to realize how stupid he was at this point "so-"

"How many did you take?" I demanded just like my mother, probably were the same words she said to him the other night too.

Typical Tai. Foolhardy rash Tai.

"Well…" The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Kamiya residence… Hi, this is…"

I analyzed the bottle and the pills on the floor questioning when he would fall. Tai got off the phone and sheepishly smiled. "Lets go get a bite."

"Okay." I averted my gaze from his honest eyes.

He grabbed the keys and staggered out the door. I considered blurting out what I am doing to him, but I know this is for his own good. All seven of us agreed to this and I will not let them down.

"Why don't we walk instead?" I began to text Yamato to come get us.

"No" Tai blurted out. "We're Driving."

We left the apartment door and headed for the stairway.

"What is with you today? You don't want me to drive? Do you think I'm irresponsible too?" His voice wavered with anger.

"Tai…" he continued to face me while he walked to the stairway, "Look out!"

He faced forward, and tumbled down the flight of stairs. I closed my eyes, standing still. A thump was heard for every step his body hit. At the bottom Yamato stood watching his still body.

I wish I could just make him turn around, turn around and see me cry. But he's lieng at the bottom of the stairs motionless.

There's so much I need to say to him, so many reasons why.

Yamato and I lifted the body and carried him into the back seat of the car. Yamato seemed angry, but I was too intimidated to say anything. We drove to Izzy's house in silence where we were to meet up with the other five digidestined.

So much for the crest of light.

* * *

_ review please? i will write another chapter as long as i get reviews. good or bad._


End file.
